Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, and an image forming apparatus and a process cartridge using the electrophotographic photoreceptor.
Description of the Related Art
In an image forming method using an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, an image is formed by applying processes such as a charging process, an irradiating process, a developing process and a transferring process to the electrophotographic photoreceptor. Recently, as materials forming the electrophotographic photoreceptor, organic materials are widely used because of having advantages in flexibility, thermostability, film formability, etc.
Image forming apparatuses including electrophotographic photoreceptors using the organic materials rapidly progress in forming full-color images and forming images at high speed, and are being used not only in typical office fields but also in light printing fields which do not need high printing technologies. Since the light printing fields noticeably increase in printing volume (the number of prints needed), the electrophotographic photoreceptor is required to have stable electrical properties such as chargeability and optical attenuation (residual potential), and produce quality images without afterimages and background fouling for long periods.
For the purpose of stabilizing the electrical properties and the image quality of the electrophotographic photoreceptor, a proposal is made on an undercoat layer thereof.